


Quickie

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Murdoc can't get enough of 2D





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> help idk how to write smut

2D had just gotten out of the shower after a long day of recording in the studio. He felt fresh, clean and he smelt pretty nice too. He was drying his hair off and putting on a pair of boxer shorts when Murdoc casually waltzed inside his room and stood behind him. He was accustomed to this so he didn't say anything. Murdoc wrapped his arm around 2D's torso and put his head in the crook of his neck.

"You smell like butterscotch," Murdoc pointed out taking in a big whiff. "Mhm,"

"And you smell like cigarettes and rum," 2D said.

Murdoc chuckled "It's my default scent. Did you just shower?"

"Yeah," 2D replied.

"I thought so," Murdoc kissed 2D's shoulder, then, spun him around. "You know, it's been quite a while since-"

"Murdoc, we had sex last night, what are you talking about?" 2D interrupted, throwing his towel on the bed and kissing Murdoc on the lips.

Murdoc just groaned in response. He really wanted to just get 2D in bed, but 2D wasn't really feeling up to it right now. After all, they'd spend the whole day recording in a small, stuffy studio. "Come on, Stu, just something quick. And it doesn't have to be on me, just please, something quick,"

"Are you... begging me Muds?" 2D giggled. Murdoc shamefully looked away. "Fine, but just something quick, I'm really tired and-" Murdoc immediately pressed his lips against 2D's.

"It'll be worth it, I promise," Murdoc said.

The younger man could feel the lust in Murdoc's, hot, gentle kisses. Murdoc's hands slowly made their way down to 2D's boxers. He slid a hand inside, feeling 2D's cock- which was surprisingly soft at the moment. Murdoc toyed around with it for a bit, feeling the head with his thumb and rubbing circles along it. 

"Ngh, Muds..." 2D moaned. He was getting hard as a rock already. Murdoc chuckled at this and continued what he had started. He took 2D's cock by the base and started moving his hands up and down. He crouched down and using his free hand, slid 2D's boxers all the way down so he could have full access to 2D's cock. 

"F-faster... pl-please Muds," 2D begged. Murdoc quickens up his pace and this sends jolts of pleasure up 2D's chest. He was a moaning, red mess and he couldn't help it. The bassist uses his thumb to rub the precum all over 2D's head, slowing down his pace. Without a warning, Murdoc takes his whole shaft into his mouth. He starts with a slow single lick on the head. This makes 2D go crazy. The singer loudly groans and cards a hand through Murdoc's thick black hair. 2D's grip tightens as Murdoc starts to bob his head up and down.

Murdoc rubs his questionably long tongue near 2D's slit and just that one single move leads 2D closer to his climax. "M-Muds I'm- I'm g-gonna-" He pants out. And right before he could finish his sentence, 2D reaches his climax and lets out a final moan. Murdoc swallows, taking everything in. He pulls 2D's cock out and wipes the area around his mouth. Murdoc pulls 2D's boxers back up and kisses the sweating, moaning, panting mess in front of him.

"I told you it'd be worth it," Murdoc chuckles. 


End file.
